Dreamer
by TheNextMrsMalfoy
Summary: Lily has started talking in her sleep. And whats worse is that she starts to dream about James Potter...


_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not JK Rowling so all of these wonderful characters are not mine. Aww well… ):_

_A/N: This idea just came to me suddenly so please forgive me if there are any mistakes, or if something doesn't make sense. _

……….

"Lily?"

"Liiiiiiilyyyyy?"

"LILY!"

I woke with a jump. "Whadisit?" I look all around me, I am in Astronomy lesson and everyone is staring at me. Great.

"You fell asleep" Marissa tells me. Well done for stating the obvious.

"I know" I roll my eyes. "Um, if you could tell me _why _everybody is looking at me?"

She stifled a giggle, and tried to look serious. "Well it's not that big a deal really-"

"-why are they all looking…" I looked to the front of the class.

"_If _we're quite finished there, Evans, I would like to continue with our lesson."

"Oh, yes Professor. Sorry." I turn to Marissa again and lower my voice so it is only just audible. "_Why _were they all looking at me?"

"Well it's nothing really, you were just-" The bell rang and there was a sudden raise in the noise levels that drowned out the rest of Marissa's explanation. I swung my bag over my shoulder, and scooped up my quill into one hand, and unused parchment into the other which I then scrunched up and launched at the bin, and got ready to leave the classroom. I could hear Professor Sinistra reminding us about the upcoming homework, but all I really wanted was to get out as I was still getting strange looks, and smirks from the rest of the class.

I grabbed Marissa's arm and half walked, half dragged her to the door, where it was a little quieter and she could give me the reason for all the funny looks.

"Right, Marissa, you need to tell me now. Why?" I was getting a more than a little paranoid now, and I just wanted an explanation.

"Sorry Lily got to go. Class you know…" And with that she broke free of my grip, ducked under my arm and left. Great friends I've got. Abandoning me in my hour of need! Well, not quite as dramatic but… oh well. She abandoned me anyway. I made my way to History of Magic on my own, pondering what I could have done to receive those smirks, and knowing looks…

-----

I stabbed moodily at a roast potato, and looked at the doors to the Great Hall again to check if Marissa was here yet. For the thousandth time. This minute. Godric, she was taking forever. And it didn't help that in all my classes I had been subject to the same smirks and stares that had begun in Astronomy. What _had _happened when I fell asleep? Had I snored? But people wouldn't react like this, to a little snoring. Would they? No… Yes? Anyway, this wasn't getting me anywhere, and my dinner was getting cold. I placed the, now stone cold, potato into my mouth and chewed thoughtfully. It can't have been something _too_ bad, or Marissa would have told me, right? Or maybe it was something incredibly bad; she didn't know how to tell me? Nooo. It cannot have been that. Marissa's to nice a friend for that. She would have told me if it was important. I push the thought to the back of my head. But then again, she did abandon me… No. I will not let myself think that something terrible has happened, to ruin my reputation. And look at me! I'm _arguing _with myself!

The doors to the great hall opened and there, finally, was Marissa. She hurried towards me and took my arm.

"Hey, get of me! What are you trying to do!" I said, yanking my arm away. She grabs me again, picked up my bag, and begins to pull me out of the Great Hall.

"Believe me, Lils; it's for your own good. Now stop squirming and come this way."

"But I'm not finished with that!" I gesture towards my half-finished meal half heartedly. She ignores me.

We made it, or rather Marissa made it and pulled me along behind her, to the Entrance Hall. I took my arm back, along with my bag, and brushed myself down.

"_Now_ are you going to tell me what happened in Astronomy?" She remained silent. From my left I could hear voices approaching us. Male voices. I would recognise those voices anywhere. The marauders.

Marissa grabbed my arm, and started dragging me again, but this time she looked worried. "Come on!" she hissed at me from the corner of her mouth. "In here." The next thing I knew I was stuck inside a broom cupboard that wasn't quite big enough for two people to fit in comfortably.

"What in Merlins name are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"Shut up Lily." She lean's over towards the crack in the door, and peeks out. "They're still there."

"Marissa, if you don't tell me _exactly _what is going on I swear I will-" I suddenly clutch at my throat. My voice has gone.

"Sorry Lily but I did ask you to be quiet." I notice she has her wand out, and is pointing it at me. "Now, promise to be a good little girl and stay quiet, and I'll take the charm off. Promise?"

I try to say no but nothing comes out. And my voice box feels like its being squashed. I nod quickly, wanting the feeling to go away. She waves her wand once, and mutters the counter-charm under her breath. The feeling immediately lift's and I massage my throat, coughing a little.

"Was there any need for that?" I say, while I look for a tissue for my streaming eyes. Marissa waves her wand again and hands me one.

"Of course there was." She looks at me for a moment, streaming eyes and all then apologises. "Sorry though."

"Can we leave now? Not that this isn't a pleasant way to spend time, but the smells getting to me." I hold my nose, and look up at her. She looks through the crack in the door again.

"Coast's clear. Follow me." She opens the door quickly and offers her hand to help me out. I struggle for a moment with a bucket and a dustpan before I am finally able to get up. I finally manage to grab her hand and she lets go of me.

"Ow!" I fall over and end up in a very un-ladylike position. "What did you do that for?" I scowl up at her.

"Well well, Evans. You and Marissa in a broom cupboard together. I would never have guessed that _you _would be doing such a thing." I turn and see Black gazing at me, with Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew all behind him.

"Piss of Black. And help me up Marissa." I turn my back on them and start to walk away, not in the mood for any of his nonsense just now.

"Especially with what I've been hearing about you lately." I stop walking and turn around slowly. On his face is the same smirk that everyone else has been giving me.

"What do you mean Black?" I ask cautiously. Maybe now I would get to the root of all this.

"Well, my dear lily-pad, it seems that you care for a certain marauder more than you would have it appear."

"Black, if you're going to talk in riddles I have no time for this. What do you mean?" I wipe my eyes again and look to Marissa to share an eye roll with. To my surprise she's having a silent conversation with Black. Well I say conversation but in actual fact it was Black looking a little confused, and Marissa pointing from me to him, then shaking her head and making a strangling gesture.

"Marissa, what's going on here? I'm fed up of this! Just tell me what happened in Astronomy!" I actually stamped my foot.

Black gasped. "You mean… She doesn't know that… How?" He turns to me again with a grin on his face, and a gleam I had come to fear in his eye. "Well maybe we should remedy that."

"You wouldn't dare." This time it wasn't me giving out the threats. It was Marissa. She had her wand out and was pointing it at Black's chest. "I mean it. Shut up, while you can."

Black gave the wand a glance, and seems to decide it isn't worth it. He turns to his friends. "Come on. Maybe there's still pudding." They all walk away, but just as they reach the entrance to the Great Hall, Potter turns round and winks at me.

"What was that all about?" I ask Marissa, but she's already half way up the stairs. "Hey, wait up."

-----

I roll over in my bed and use my hand to brush my hair out of my face. I pick up my alarm clock. It's 6.31. I groan and curl up under my covers again. Its way too early. Then I notice what woke me up – whispering.

"She was doing it again!"

"Yeah, I can't believe she actually _does-_"

"I know, me either!"

"I have to admit, she hides it pretty well. What with all that shouting and hexing him all the time…"

I sit up in bed suddenly. I was doing it again?

"Umm, excuse me. _What _exactly was I doing?" I turn and stare at them all in turn. They are all sitting in their beds, in there dressing gowns. They all begin to giggle when they see I'm up. "And what are you all doing awake at half six in the morning?"

"Oh we're sorry we woke you" said the girl closest; Ellie. I liked the girls I shared a dorm with, but we didn't have a lot in common. Except for Marissa of course.

"So what exactly was I doing?" I repeated.

"Well, you were kind of talking in your sleep. Again." Ellie spoke again. I remembered what they had been whispering when I woke up and a feeling of dread settled in my stomach.

"Who was I talking about? Who?"

"James Potter"

"James who!!" I yelled out. I must have heard wrong because there was no way that could be true.

"Potter." This time it was Maggie who spoke, from the bed in the middle of the room.

"No, I can not have been talking about Potter in my sleep. You're mistaken. And what do you mean again?"

And then it hit me. Astronomy. Black. The wink. I _had _been talking about Potter in my sleep and everyone knew about it. Even Potter.

This was bad.

……….

_A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it, and again sorry for any mistakes._

_Thank-you for reading, and please review. *Smiles angelically*_

_--xboredeasilyx _


End file.
